As electronic devices become increasingly sophisticated and widely available, people are using such devices to view and consume content at greater rates. Further, there is an ever-increasing variety of sources producing or providing this content. In at least some instances, this content is provided in a stream or live broadcast for which there may be no set schedule. In other instances, there may be a schedule of the primary content that was broadcast, or scheduled to be broadcast, but no actual log or record that indicates the secondary content or other content that was provided and/or viewed at various times over a plurality of channels or sources.